Are we The Waiting?
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Dean Becomes pregnant with Sammy's baby. But before Dean can tell Sam, Sam goes to college. So with out the support of his brother to help him he gives the babies up for adoption. Incest and child abuse! You've been warned!
1. Leaving

"Dean you know I have to go." Sam tried to argue with his older brother.

"Ya I know, Sammy. I just wish I could come with you. I wish it didn't have to be like this." Dean whispered into his younger brothers chest.

"Hey, Dean don't worry okay. We will see each other again. I promise." And with that said Sam softly placed a kiss on the top of his lovers head. Sam loved his brother more then life its self, but he couldn't stay here and live like this anymore. He needed to just 'be'. Be normal. Be an actual person, live in one place longer then three months. With all these things in mind, Sam had made the hardest decision ever. He had accepted a full ride to Stanford University. He had planned on telling his dad the next day. But he needed to tell, or more show, Dean that he would never stop loving him. No matter how far away he was.

Dean of course hadn't been thrilled with the news of his little brothers plans for the next few years. But between his anger and fear he came to realize that Sammy needed this more then he needed Sam. SO he would let him go, but not without showing him how much he meant to him. No, he wouldn't let Sam go without a fight.  
So with that in Deans head he stretched his neck up. His lips landing on Sam's. He pressed his entire being into that one single kiss.

"I love you Sammy." Then proceeded to take advantage of this last possible moment alone with his lover.

* * *

---- The Day after ----

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" John Winchesters screams could be heard down the street.

"YA THATS RIGHT! I accepted a full scholarship to Stanford University!"

"YOU UNGRATFUL LITTLE PRICK! YOUR JUST GONNA GO AND ATTEND SOME FANCY SCHOOL AND LEAVE YOUR BROTHER AND I BEHIND! LEAVE US TO HUNT DOWN THE THING THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER, WITH OUT YOU!"

"No dad. I'm gonna go to school and still be a part of this family. Just not the hunting part of it." Sam spoke calmly trying to hard to stay calm for his brother.

"NOT IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU ARN'T!"

"Dad, what?" Sam asked. Not believing what he was hearing.

"YOU HEARD ME! I SAID IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" John yelled at the very top of his lungs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! YOU DON'T WANT ME? FUCK YOU! I'M NEVER COMING BACK THEN!" Sam screamed, as the words his father had just spoken cut deep and bloody wounds through his heart.

Dean stud behind his father. Letting Sam go was hard. But hearing this entire fight was harder. And letting his Sammy go and live his own life was heart breaking. It was even worse to know that Dean wouldn't have the support of his brother for the hardest next eight and half months of his life.

* * *

Hahaha, my new baby. I'm actually really excited with this one! I hope you all like it! 


	2. Babies!

"Lilly, get of your ass and start packing!" Danny yelled across the hallway.

"How do you know I'm on my ass? I'm lookin through our old photos." She yelled back.

"Because your always on your ass, its just a fact of life." Danny joked.

"Oh yeah? At least I didn't look like a total idiot when I was 12." She laughed passing him the photo.

"Hey! The idiot turned out to be a very charming young man." He charmed.

"Ya Dan. Your real charming with five stitches in your forehead!" She laughed.

"God your such a bitch! At least I didn't trip on my own feet and brake my arm!"

"JERK!" She shrieked throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh its on bitch!" He laughed as he lunged at the uncontrollably laughing younger girl.

"SAMANTHA! DANIEL! CUT THIS CHILDNESS!" There foster mom yelled.

"It's Lilly." She corrected her.

"Danny." He spoke in a cold harsh tone.

"Lilly, Danny. Will you both finish packing. Your bus leaves first thing tomorrow. I swear to god if you miss that bus I don't know what your father will do." She threatened.

"The same thing he always does." Lilly spoke under her breath so only Danny could hear her.

"We'll be done when we're done, ma'am." Danny spoke to her, still in the cold harsh tone.

After that was said she turned on her heels and quickly left. The twins could hear her stomping done the stairs.

"God, I hate that witch!" Danny spoke.

"You know what will piss them off even more?" She smiled wickedly.

"Your evil." He laughed.

"Well one of us has to be the evil one."

"You callin me a saint?"

"Fuck no!" She laughed while she pressed play on her CD player. Metallica enter sandman blaring out through the speakers. "Go finish packing. The sooner we are out of this hell whole the better."

---- 18 years earlier ----

"How you feelin son?" John asked his eldest son.

"Pregnant." He answered bluntly.

"Well I think your almost there, son." John spoke softly, not wanting to upset his son in this...labor?

"Just take deep breathes hon." Missouri spoke from between his legs.

"Aren't they out yet?" Dean spoke as he pushed hard, as another contraction racked through his body.

"Just about, baby." Missouri spoke softly. "One more big push should have this one out." She soothed.

"FUCK!" Dean yelled as he pushed. The a loud cry ripped through the silence.

"Congratulations Dean. You have a baby boy." Missouri said as she whiled the crying bundle down.

"A boy? I have a baby boy?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"He's beautiful." She spoke, cutting the cord. Then passing him to his grandfather.

"I can't..." Deans sentence was cut short as another painful contraction ripped through his body.

"And baby number two. Dean this well be easier then the first one, I promise." Missouri said as she took her spot back, between the younger mans legs.

"I hope so." He ground out as he pushed down.

"Come on Dean. Two big pushes and it'll be out."

"Only two?"

She shock her head, "Mmhmm."

"Okay." He spoke pushing along with the contraction. As it eased he laid back, looking over at his father playing with his baby boy. Who he had yet to see. Then the final contraction racked him, and he pushed. Determined to get this baby out so he could see his beautiful children.

"Congratulation, it's a...girl!"

"A girl. I have a boy and girl." Dean spoke as darkness took him momentarily.

---- Two hours later ----

Dean woke to an empty room. Panic set in. _'Where are my babies?' _his brain screamed. Then his father walked in the room.

"How are you feeling?" John asked him, again.

"Where are my babies?" Dean spoke, trying to get up.

"Whoa there tiger. You stay right there, I'll go get them okay." John spoke as Dean relaxed a little bit. He wonder if they looked like he or if they looked like Sammy.

"There beautiful, and very healthy, son. Congratulations." John said as he placed them in Deans lap.

"Oh whoa." Was the only thing Dean could say. There where his babies. The children he had carried for almost nine months. "They look like your mother. So I guess they look like you." John spook softly.

A single tear rolled down Deans cheek. "Can you give us a few minutes alone dad?"

"Of course, son. We're, both down stairs if you need us." John spook as he left.

"Hey babies." Dean said. The baby girl gave a single kick as the boy almost gave protective look to the unknown man holding them. "I guess I should give you names?" But just then Missouri walked in.

"Your father told me you where awake." She spook as she walked over to the bed. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell who?" Dean asked not taking an eye off his children.

"Sam? And your father that Sam is the father?" She questioned.

"No. Sam doesn't need to know. He has his own life now. I don't wanna take that away from, especially after everything that went down with him and dad." He answered sadly.

"So you won't tell your father either then?"

"No." Was all he said.

"What are you gonna name them?"

"I want her to have Sam's name. Like not Samuel, but Samantha. It's strong and independent." He answered looking at Missouri, as if asking if that was okay. "But not just Samantha, Samantha Lilly-Ann Taylor Winchester."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." John spook from the door.

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe Daniel Jonathan Winchester?" He, again, looked to his father and Missouri for guidance.

"That's a nice strong name." John said with his head down. Trying to hide the silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So, baby girl Sammy and little boy Daniel." Missouri said.

"No, baby girl Lilly and little boy Danny." Dean corrected.

* * *

Whoa! Thats the longest chapter I've possibly ever written! haha. Hope you all liked it, I know it's kind of boring but it gets better next chapter. 


	3. California

Lilly had been happily packing her things when she froze. The sound of her foster father coming up the stairs was enough to scare the devil.

"Sammy..." He slurred from her door way.

"It's Lilly, and what do you want?" She asked, stealing herself for what she knew was about to come.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want, you little slut." He screamed as he began to beat on her. "No wander your parents didn't want you. Your just whore trying to change who you are by running off to some fancy school. Probably rape your brother while your there." He continued to beat on the young girl.

"THATS ENOUGH!" Danny yelled from the door way. "You'll never touch her again! Do you hear me! NEVER!" He screamed while he pulled the older man away from his sister and through him out into the hallway.

"Your just as bad as she is!" The older man yelled.

"I am her twin!" He scoffed. Slamming the door in his face.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked helping the smaller girl up.

"Yeah. I've had worse." She said softly, whipping the tears away from her eyes.

"Just think, we're never gonna see those fuckers ever again. You'll never have to go through any of this again, I promise." He told her, hugging her tight to his chest.

"Come on lets finish packing." She said pulling away from him.

"Have you ever wandered what it would be like to meet our own parents?" Danny questioned, while he helped Lilly pack her things.

"Yeah, and no. But either way I could careless." She said coldly.

"Why do you say that Lil'?"

"They left us, Dan-o. If they had want anything to do with us do you think they would have put us up for adoption. Lets us go through all those terrible places."

"Maybe they had no choice. Maybe they weren't ready for two babies. Did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah, well if that's the case how come they haven't come looking for us then?" She asked looking at Danny. "Look Dan-o, if you wanna find them then okay. I'll follow you, were ever you go. But I'm not promising I'll be nice. I'm just not!"

"When are you nice?" He laughed.

---- The morning after ----

"Hey lets go." Danny whispered.

"Dude, its the crack of dawn." She whined pulling the blankets up over her head.

"Wake up. Do you wanna get out of here before they wake up or not?" Danny whispered pulling the sheets right off of her.

"FINE! Your lucky I put clothes on."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've seen you naked." He laughed. "Remember that one time in the back seat of the Camaro."

"Ha ha." She laughed as she walked into the bathroom. "How could I forget!"

"I can't believe you actually got those stains out." He laughed as he sat on the end of the bed.

"It wasn't the hard." She said walking back into the bedroom.

Wearing loose dark jeans, with a black t shirt that had a gun shooting skulls out of it, in hot pinks and lime greens. She was a beautiful young girl. She wasn't to tall, but she wasn't short either. She stud, standing straight, was an immense 5"11'. She had long chocolate brown hair, and soul piercing green eyes. Her smile, innocent but tough because of the ring that sat on the side. Was always present.

"Are you just gonna sit there are we gonna boogie before Thing 1 and Thing 2 wake up?" She laughed grabbing her bags and waking out the door.

Danny, who still sat on the end of the bed, was very tall for his age. At the age of 18 he was 6"5'. But unlike his sister, he had short blondish hair. That he usually kept in a mohawk, that had blue and black streaks running through it. His eyes were a lighter sea green, but still just as soul searching as his sisters. His full pump lips, surrounded by blond stubble. With a small stud sitting in the middle.

"COME ON!" Lilly half yelled half whispered up the stairs.

"I'm coming." He said as he grabbed his things a practically ran down the stairs.

"California here we come." He said as they got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Okay, so it's still super boring, but next chapter should be interesting. winkDean and Sam are in the next chappywink 


	4. Stanford and Visions

Okay, so just so you don't get confused. Sam isn't a lawyer in this story, he's a professor at Stanford.

* * *

"Sammy hurry up, your gonna be late." Dean yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Yeah. I'm goin. I just wanted to say bye to the twins one last time." He beamed at his lover. "I'll be home around five- five thirty."

"Okay, babe." He smiled then lightly kissed Sam on his way out.

Dean couldn't believe his luck. He had found his Sammy, after all those years. He and Sam didn't begin a relationship till about four years ago. But about nine months later Dean had Jakob, or Jake, and Hannah. Jake looked remarkably like his younger father while Hannah looked more like he did. But everyday he looked at those two beautiful children it always reminded him of the two he had given up.

He would give anything to know if they where okay or not.

---- At Stanford ----

"Hey, Dan-o. Look at the name of our psych prof." She pointed out.

"Samuel Winchester. Hmm, do you think he's related?" Danny asked, as the walked to the first class.

"I don't know, that be way to weird if he where." She joked as they walked in and took there seats.

Five minutes later there class began.

"Alright, how is everyone? As someone of you already know, and for the few who don't, I'm Sam Winchester. You can call me Sam if you like, or Mr. Winchester. Either works just fine for me." He flashed that adorable smile, that had most the girls melting in there seats, except for Lilly.

"You two have the same smile." Danny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, there's something creepily familiar about him."

"Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir. I was just saying to my sister here how creepy it is, that two people who have never met, look so alike." Danny spoke up, before Lilly could.

"Oh yeah, and how is that young man?" Sam asked leaning over him podium.

"It's just you have the adorable smile, that has girls and boys alike, melting just from the mere site of."

"Whats your name, kid?" Sam asked, very interested now.

"Danny."

"And hers?" Sam asked, pointing to Lilly.

"Lilly." She finally croaked out.

"Alright, if the two of you wouldn't mind I would love to speak to you after class." Sam said to the twins, then continued with his lecture.

Half way through Lilly began to feel a head splitting migraine come on. She tried not to alert her older sibling to her pain. But after a few more minutes the pain was so immense she began to feel light headed. Before passing out she screamed out in agony.

"_How you feelin son?" _

"_Pregnant."_

"_Well I think your almost there, son."_

"_Just take deep breathes hon." . _

"_Aren't they out yet?" _

"_Just about, baby." _

"_One more big push should have this one out." ._

"_FUCK!" _

"_Congratulations Dean. You have a baby boy."_

"_A boy? I have a baby boy?" _

"_He's beautiful."_

"_I can't..." _

"_And baby number two. Dean this well be easier then the first one, I promise." _

"_I hope so."_

"_Come on Dean. Two big pushes and it'll be out." _

"_Only two?"_

_She shock her head, "Mmhmm."_

"_Okay." _

"_Congratulation, it's a...girl!"_

"_A girl. I have a boy and girl." _

'_What the fuck was that?'_ She questioned herself. She raised a hand up to her head. There was warm liquid running from her nose.

"Oh jesus. Are you okay?" Danny ran to her as he saw she was awake.

"Mmmm, my head hurts. But other then that I think I'm okay." She rasped.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, kneeling beside her.

"She didn't see anything, she passed out from a migraine."

"What did you see?" Sam asked again, totally ignoring the other man.

"I saw a man, he looked like he was giving birth. But that impossible, right?"

"What else did you see?"

"Um, a short black woman, and a taller guy. He had a scruffy beard that was starting to gray."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's it." She said closing her eyes and lying back down.

"Can we go now?" Danny asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, but if this happens again I want you to call me. My husband and I can help." Sam said as he scribbled down both his and Deans cell numbers and there home phone.

"Yeah, okay." Danny said as he took the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

"C'mon Lil'. Lets get you home." He said lifting her off the table.

---- Back at Sam and Deans home ----

"Honey, I'm home." Sam yelled as he walked into there home.

"How was your day?" Dean yelled, from the kitchen.

"Interesting." Sam answered walking into the room.

"Like weird interesting, or our kind of interesting?" Dean asked, while he stud by the stove.

"Our kind." Sam answered, Dean dropping the spoon on the floor.

"What happened?"

And Sam began to tell Dean about Lilly and Danny. By the end of it Dean was whiter then some of the ghost they've killed.

"Are you okay, you look a little white?" Sam asked, worried.

"Oh my god." Was Dean could say before he passed out.


	5. The Truth

"What the hell was that all about?" Danny practically yelled at his sister.

"I don't know, Dan. It's never happened before." She said as she crossed the kitchen to sit down beside him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She asked as his head fell to his chest.

"Nothing...You just really scared me today is all." Danny said, reaching out for her hand.

"Aw, Dan-o. You don't have to worry about me. Look at all the beatings I took over the years. I think I can handle a little headache." She joked around, grasping at his hand.

Just then the phone began to ring. "I'll get it." She spoke standing to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Lilly? Its Sam, Sam Winchester."_

"Oh, um Hi." She said confused, "What can I do for you?"

"_Um, this may sound weird, but my husband and I would really like to have a word with you...and your brother. If that's alright with you?"_

"Ah, yeah. I guess so. Where do you live?" She asked. As Sam told her the address she scribbled it down on a piece of paper, and told him they would be there shortly.

---- At the Winchester ----

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he watched Dean fall to ground. But before he could hit the cold floor Sam was there. Laying him softly across his lap.

"Come on baby, snap out of it." Sam pleaded, lightly tapping Dean in the face.

"Sammy?" Dean crocked, after a few short minutes.

"Hey babe." Sam smiled. "You okay?"

"I found them Sammy. We actually found them!!" Dean cried into Sam's stomach.

"What do you mean babe?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of Dean's head.

After Dean settled down, he began to tell Sam, tell him everything.

"Um do you remember that one time, before you went to college. The condom broke?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked, confused.

"Well, the night you told me you where going to college, I found out that I was pregnant. With twins." Dean admitted.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, anger starting to boil. "And you didn't tell me this sooner because?"

"I didn't want to ruin your 'normal' life, that you wanted so desperately." Dean confessed.

"So what did you do with them?" Sam asked, trying very hard to calm down.

"I gave them up for adoption, as soon as possible." Dean said, as more tears started to form.

"And let me guess, you think that Daniel and Lilly are your long lost children?" Sam asked, crudely.

"Not my, Sammy, but ours." Dean looked at him, "Sammy could you call them. Tell them to come here. I need to see them, please."

"Yeah, alright. But you need to get off of me." Sam told him, a little colder then needed.

"Sammy please, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not." Sam answered shortly, as he walked out of the room to where there phone was.

---- A few short minutes later ----

_DING_

Dean walked to the front door to answer it, but Sam beat him to it.

"Hey, Lilly, Danny. Please, come in. SO glad you could come." Sam said to the twins.

"Look dude, I don't really mean to be...short with you, but I really think Lilly should be at home resting. So if you could make this quick." Danny spoke, not noticing Dean standing in the door way, between the kitchen and the hallway.

"Your the guy. The man I saw in that thing!" Lilly gasped as she looked at Dean.

"Lilly?" Dean gaped. "My baby girl!" He yelled as he grasped her tightly and hugged her. Cutting of her air.

"Dean?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Danny spoke from the doorway.

"You look just like your father." He said, playing with her hair, looking in her eyes, kissing top of her head.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Lilly asked. But before she could say another word, Sam was pulling them all into the living room. Where he finally noticed the resemblance that they all shared.

"MY BABIES!!" Dean cried, bear hugging them both this time.

"Get off, me man." Danny said, pushing Dean away.

"I get it." Lilly, said, eyes wide. "You where the man giving birth...too us!"

* * *

Sorry for the delay. Ive been super busy.I hope it was worth the wait, and the next one shouldn't take as long, but I'm not promising. lol 


	6. The Truth prt2

"Not only do you look like, him but your just as brilliant." Dean commented.

"Who else. Who is the other person in this?" Lilly asked, trying to control her anger.

"My Sammy of course." Dean stated so proud, and ecstatic.

"Your our parents?" Danny asked.

"Yes we..."

"We don't know." Sam cut Dean off.

"Yes, we are Sammy. I mean, look at them. She looks so much like you. She even has visions. What more do you need?" Dean spoke.

"A test. A paternity test." Sam stated.

"Yeah. I agree. Lets not get to carried away before we know for sure." Lilly said.

Just then Hannah decided to wake from her afternoon nap.

"Sammy, can you go and get her. Jake too." Dean asked.

"Wait you have two more kids?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. Hannah and Jake." Dean stated proudly. "Twins, like the both of you."

"So that's why you never looked for us? You where to busy breeding more children!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly, stop it. You don't know that." Danny spoke, trying to control Lilly.

"No Danny. They could have saved us. They could have protected us, instead of sitting here in there nice cosy home. Making more babies." Lilly ranted.

"Lilly, lets just go. We'll come back tomorrow when this has all set in, and you've calmed down." Danny reasoned.

"No, please don't go. I've waited so long to find you, both. Please stay." Dean spoke up.

"No. If you really wanted us you wouldn't have given us up. You wouldn't of allowed us to go through those horrible places." Lilly sobbed.

"Lilly, no." Danny pleaded. "They don't deserve to know this."

"To know what?" Panic flaring through Deans chest.

"How from the age of 11 to 13 I was raped every night! Or from the age of 15 to now, we both had the crap beat out of us." Lilly sobbed then ran out the door.

"Lilly!"Danny screamed running after her.

Dean sank to the floor. Silent tears streaming down his face.

"Dean?" Sam asked, walking back into the room.

"I thought I was protecting them. But I think I distriode them!" Dean sobbed into Sam's chest.

* * *

SORRY! Ive been super busy. Grade Eleven is so crazy right now, I have no time. And I'm also srry because its retardly short! 


	7. Dissappeare

I'm so so so so so SORRY! I had no idea it had been this long since I had updated a story! I feel awful because its really short to... I hope that you like it though.

* * *

--7-  
Lilly ran. She ran harder and faster then shes ever ran before in her life. She ran threw the streets and the parks. Till she finally reached the river, were she dropped to her knees panting. Panting and sobbing, causing her jet black eyeliner to run. She sat there for, god knows how long, until she realized she wasn't alone. 

"Hello dear. Ive been looking everywhere for you." Said the stranger.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked, as she turned to face the new comer.

"That my dear, is not important. Whats important is, I know who you are. You are exactly what I need."

"What?" She stammered, fear flicking threw her sea green eyes.

"That's right, Samantha Lilly-Ann Taylor Winchester. I know all about you." The man laughed, as his eyes flashed yellow. As his eyes changed color immense pain radiated threw Lilly's skull. Screaming she fell to the ground, clutching her skull.

"LILLY!" Danny screamed, finally catching up to her. He got there just in time to watch the yellow eyed man disappear with his sister.

--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--

"They just vanished. Disappeared like a shadow on a dark day." Danny stated to Sam and Dean. "How is that possible?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, knowing that something big was about to go down. Then began to tell Danny what really was out there, in the dark.

--/\--/\--/\--/\--/\--

It had been three months since Lilly had last been seen. Until Danny went in to a random tattoo salon, for a memorial tat.

"Okay Jodie, your all done love." The artist declared.

"Thanks. Whoa, that looks amazing!" Jodie confirmed.

"Hey Sammy, your next client is here." Rose yelled from the front room.

"Okay Rosalynd." She yelled back.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Rose screamed.

"Ha, gets her every time." Sammy said to Jodie, who was laughing.  
"Send 'em on back." She said to Rose.

"Rossy will ring you up there doll." She said to Jodie.

"Okay buddy, you can go on back." Rose told Danny.

"Okay, thanks." He replied

When he walked threw the cloth, he saw her.

"Lilly?" He gasped.

She turned around and said, "No. I'm sorry. I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No. NO! I would no you from anywhere. Your my sister. My twin sister!" Danny screamed.

"Sir, I'm not your sister. I have no siblings. No family." She stated, calmly.

"Whats your name?" Danny asked, frantic.

"Samantha Rai Winchester."

"That's my last name. Daniel Johnathan Winchester. Your my baby sister I know it."

"Look buddy, I'm not your sister. Actually, could you please leave before I call the cops. Please?"


	8. Doubles

Hey, guys, Im back. lol

I dont own Sam, Dean, John, or Bobby. neither do I own the song by Saving Abel.

Dean was sitting alone, waiting, for Booby and John. Both of them were in town, and had asked if they wanted to meet them for drinks. Sam couldn't make it, because of a board meeting. But Dean had agreed. He need to just, get out. Go out have some drinks and stop thinking about his last daughter. That had gone well, until a young women entered the stage.

"Hey y'all." She spoke, so crisp.

Dean turned around to see the speaker.

As he did so, she started to sing,

"I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me

oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
i want to take my love and hate you till the end

its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i cant take  
its not like me to walk away

i'm so addicted too all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me

yeahh

i know it was getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again

its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit i cant take  
just when i think i can walk away,

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe  
its not like anything

i'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything when you're loving me  
yeahh  
when you're loving me

i can not make it through  
all the things you do  
theres just got to be more than you and me

i'm so addicted too all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
its not like anything

i'm so addicted too  
all the things you do  
when you're going down

all the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its not like anything  
i'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you"

"Thats my baby, my baby girl!" Dean shouted when the song was over.

"Sir, can I help you?" The bar keep asked.

"Can you tell me were she loves?"

"No. Sir, I can not." The bar keep spoke sternly.

"Please, sir, thats my daughter." Dean pleaded.

"No its not. I'm her father."

--/\--/\--/\--

Sam was standing outside the university, waiting for a cab. Hoping he could make it in time to see Bobby and his father before they left.

When he finally got one, and got in, he had nearly had a heart attack.

"Where to sir?" The driver had asked.

"Ralph's, on 18th and main." Sam instructed.

"Alright sir." She spoke again.

Her voice was strangely familiar, "Do I knew you?"

"I don't know Sam, do you?" She turned around, the car still driving straight.

"Lilly!"

"Sam, you gotta help me. This thing is... it has control over me... I don't wanna hurt anymore... I don't want to hurt anymore people."

* * *

Will Sam help her, or kill her? what do you guys think should happen?


End file.
